The Neutral
by AP2011
Summary: "What's going on?" she asked. "War, that's what" Spade growled.  Ari the ward to a high class group of warriors called The Four now has to come face to face with her destiny.Can she survive it.  Original Story not a real anime. Sorry!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Ok, so this story is of my own creation and thought. All the characters are original and created by me. Also note that I'm a novice and that when you review I would like some advice! Thanks! **

Ari (pronounced airy) awoke late that night to find that someone was at her home. It was a few simple loud knocks, yet no voice as to whom it might be. She ventured her way through the dark corridor that led to the entry way. She opened the door only to a crack to find an empty porch. Glancing sideways she checked to see if anyone happened to be hiding, but found no one. "Strange, I know I heard a knock." She shrugged it off and turned around to find a person right in front of her. "Aahh!" she screamed. A hand clamped over her mouth and the figure stepped forward.

"Calm down will ya! It's only us!" The male voice came from her friend Spade. He was one of the Four Elite, and he always had an ability to sneak up on her and scare her.

Ari lit up her house so that they could see properly. She could feel something was going on because none of them made eye contact.

"Have a seat Ari" the authoritative command came from Tristan. He was the eldest, and the leader of the Elite. Tristan was tall, built, and had short black hair which came to his collar. His strangest, but most well-liked features were his eyes. At least Ari thought so because they were a deep, dark purple. Standing next to him was Vincent. He was also tall, a little more muscular, but had dark brown hair with dark green eyes. He was definitely the serious one, and was the most feared opponent on the battlefield. Spade stood off from the others and leaned against the wall. His silver hair too stopped at his collar, but his eyes were a light amber, and when angered they would transform to a smoldering gold. Last but not least came Phillip. He was the youngest, but still older than Ari. His hair was a light brown, and so were his eyes. Phillip was quiet and shy compared to the others, but friendlier. Why they were all here? Ari had no idea.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"War, that's what" Spade growled.

"It seems that there was a conflict between the northern and eastern domains, specifically Leo and Taiga." Tristan explained. "What does this have anything to do with _me_? We live in the Western province." "That's correct, and you're well known among many people especially the warriors. It just so happens we made a suggestion to all the Domains and council leaders."

Spade came off the wall and started to pace. "You mean yourself and Vincent. I never agreed to this." "Agreed to _what_?" Ari raised her voice. "You're to be the neutral between the Domains," Tristan bluntly stated. "Why are you here then?" "They've requested your presence by tomorrow evening at Ryou's dojo. "It is also expected that you will be there," Vincent said matter-of-factly.

The next morning Ari had to prepare for the trip. She reached for her sword that was held in a scabbard which went around her back. She wore white haori pants with a white top. She departed from her house, and sauntered to the stable. It was beautiful day, and there was barely a cloud in the sky. She entered the open barn, and a head stuck out from his stall; Ari's best warhorse. The stallion was over sixteen hands tall, and his color was a dark sorrel. He had a perfect diamond on his forehead and a teardrop snip which led to his muzzle. His body held no other coloration. Rogue was what he was name, but the name didn't help his personality. He watched Ari with those deep brown eyes. Both of his ears flicked forward begging for attention. She rubbed him down, and saddled him. "I'll make you a deal, get me there on time, and you'll have all the apples you can eat."

That being said the horse turned his thick neck as if to say "You've got it." She then mounted him, and headed east.

**The Eastern Domain of Atla**

The young warrior approached the doors of the dojo. He wore a battle garb which adorned the insignia of the Northern Domain. His sword hung at his side, not that he wanted it to. He gritted his teeth in anger as he entered the dojo.

"Taiga, it's been a long time since we've spoken," The Eastern lord greeted.

"Not long enough," Taiga replied. "We should get started, but I don't know why your older brother sent a little boy to do a man's job." Within seconds Taiga had his sword drawn and was charging Ryou .Ryou easily dodged him, drew his sword, and blocked a would be blow to his shoulder.

"Scared?" Taiga challenged. Leo gave a deep chuckle and spoke, "humph, not in your life will I ever fear an opponent from the north." Taiga jumped backwards and took up a stance with his feet shoulder width apart.

"Guess I will just have to change that."

**Back with Ari**

The sun settled itself behind the trees of the forest Ari ventured through. She was already in Atla, and was making her way to Ryou. The pathway she followed was supposed to be the right one, because she'd been given a map by Tristan. She had to be careful in this territory. The warriors of the Eastern Domain were considered the wolves of the land. She believed herself to be a mere rabbit instead of being human. The forest ended and she finally noticed the stone steps that led up to Ryou's dojo. Rogue eagerly pushed himself up the steps and onto level ground. Out of nowhere the doors of the dojo shattered into pieces as Taiga was forced backwards from Ryou's blade.

"Well this was a nice start," she sarcastically muttered.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: The Neutral was created by me and so are the characters. Hope you like this chapter it should be longer!

_**Recap: Rogue eagerly pushed himself up the steps and onto level ground. Out of nowhere the doors of the dojo shattered into pieces as Taiga was forced backwards from Ryou's blade. **_

"_**Well this was a nice start," she sarcastically muttered.**_

Taiga landed at the horse's front feet, yet the horse stood like a statue as if nothing was going on. Ryou stood at the once was doorway. "Does the pups give in?" he taunted. Taiga growled, but before he could continue Ari had intercepted them, and her fists were pushing up against their chests.

"Stop it! You're both acting like spoiled brats! How am I supposed to help you when you two are already at each other's throats?" Ryou didn't say anything, but he did control himself. He sighed and sheathed his sword back at his side. As if the fight never happened Ryou averted his attention to Ari.

"Would you like something to drink? I'm sure you are tired after your long journey here." Taiga nearly fell over. "Now wait just a da-," he was cut off as Ryou laced an arm under Ari's elbow and walked her into his home. Taiga swiftly followed angry he was cut off by the Eastern Lord. Mumbling under his breath some more nice he sat down near Ari at the table across from Ryou.

"So you're the neutral council has sent us," Taiga speculated.

"Yes, but Tristan deemed my encounter with you two would be more vicious." Ryou chuckled.

"What's so funny?" Taiga challenged

"My problem isn't with him it is with his brother," Ryou replied to Ari.

"Where is your brother then Lord Taiga?" she asked.

"He had to take care of some business, and sent me in his place," he huffed out. Ryou now stood with both hands on the table glancing at Ari with blue eyes, "Have him here, or it will only be him that carries the family name." Taiga's eyes widened at his declaration.

"I wouldn't even know where to find…" Ryou shot her a look that could have made the building crumble to the earth. "He'll be here then" she said. 'So much for the hospitality' she thought.

With a nod she was dismissed.

Ari exited the dojo into the cold night air. She assumed that her trip would get her to the Northern Domain of Rialta by sunrise. She and Rogue would have to travel all night. Wheeling Rogue she set forth on a new path.

It was hours later before she finally reached the border of Rialta. Ari found herself nodding off to sleep at multiple times during the night. She had to stay awake, or else she could be taken over by thieves or some other danger. To help her stay off the ground she tied her hands around the saddle horn and looped it around her waist. Rogue, without her guidance, nimbly stepped around the rocky ground. They were surrounded by tall trees, yet no creatures were stirring in the forest. The only sound was the horse's hooves gently imprinting in the ground and his soft snorting. A cold chill ran up the back of her spine as she stopped Rogue.

She quickly untied her bound hands and rushed Rogue into a slow, cruising lope. His dark ears tilted forward in to an alerted sense to whatever he heard. Ari turned around, but the path behind her gave her no evidence of anyone. She sat up straight holding her ground to whatever was out there stalking her. However, nothing emerged from the bush to confront her. Something told her to look up at the huge limbs which protruded from the trees. Standing in the darkness a figure of shadows dashed out of sight. Ari slapped her stallion's hindquarters forward. He lunged into a full gallop and raced towards the last of the trees which made and arch.

Ari's heart pounded in her chest in anticipation of leaving the danger. A fleeting movement caught her attention, for her shadow stalker loomed right beside her. Using her right foot she kicked the underside of Rogue so that he would jump to the left. The horse did as commanded and bolted forward at her request. Without warning something crashed into her and she flew off of Rogue.

She landed hard on her side and rolled away from her assailant. Getting up she withdrew her sword, and faced the unknown. She could not see the visage of the enemy, but she notice that he bore a symbol of the Northern Domain on his chest. Ari shouted out to him, "Stop! I'm not your enemy; I'm a neutral here to negotiate with Lord Taiga's brother, Dane." Ari hoped that was all the convincing he needed. She saw the sword he held had magnificent engravings. He lifted the sword up, and Ari got in a defensive stance, but instead he returned his sword to its scabbard. He stepped forward into the little light there was and revealed himself.

"I am Lord Dane of the Northern Domain Rialta. Where is my brother?"

"Well, um, Lord Ryou is sort of holding him captive." Ari sputtered out. He narrowed his dark brown eyes at her, and his jaw twitched in anger.

"What does he want?"

"That you go into Atla to speak with him," She explained.

"Hn, is that _his_ plan?" He approached Ari and stopped a few feet away from her. "Where are you from then?"

"I'm from the West and was sent to alleviate some of the conflict," she explained.

"Were you sent by Tristan then?" Ari nodded her head. "If you are lying to me you won't be very happy with the result." She didn't respond to his threat and turned to find Rogue.

"We should get going, Ryou expects us back quickly," she informed him. Dane whistled and a beautiful, gray stallion trotted to him. Mounting him, he rode up beside her.

"We'll ride for a few hours then rest. I don't want to tire your horse too much."

"Don't worry about _my horse_, he'll be fine. If I were you I'd worry more about your brother," she retorted. Dane just looked at Ari in shock because she had spoken back to him with such a tone which would be disrespectful in his palace. Coming back out of his shock she had already started back southeast. When he rode back beside her Ari asked, "Why are you fighting with Lord Ryou anyway?"

"Hn, I fear he has been overstepping his boundaries as Lord of the East."

"Meaning?" Ari inquired.

"Everyone patrols their borders. We know our horses by their tracks. Lately, there have been appearances of tracks, man and horse."

"So you suspect Ryou? How do you know for sure that it isn't just an innocent person traveling the roads or"

"Are you defending him?' Dane interrogated.

"No, I am not, but I am just trying to find the facts. I'm not saying that Ryou is innocent, but how do you know either?"

"Someone on the patrol saw Ryou within his land, but he lingered extremely close, and if I find out he has then _I _will be the one to settle this problem not you." Ari frowned at his words. Why couldn't the warriors settle their differences peacefully?

By the time they reached the Eastern Border of Atla the sun had started to rise. The birds were singing and different animals were up and about in the forest. In the Northern Domain of Rialta Ari didn't see this, instead there was only a menacing silence.

"We'll break here," Dane stated, "Only for a little while, so hurry up," he ordered.

Ari dismounted and led her horse to a flowing river. They had followed it all the way from the north as it went east. The water was clear, and crisp, for it came from the mountains in the North. Rogue pawed at the river as if to make it more to his liking. Shaking his head he reached into the water gulping it down. Ari knelt beside him and gazed at her reflection.

"Ugh, I look terrible." She hadn't been able to bathe properly. Letting go of the reins she cupped her hands into the water to splash her face. Rogue's neck suddenly flew upward and he became startled. He was backing up furiously and knocked Ari onto her back. Getting on her hands she looked into the direction that caused her horse to spook.

Pairs of eyes glared at her, and bared teeth seemed to smile at her, or her neck…

It was a pack of wolves, and obviously Ari was the meal. She backed up, slowly reaching around her and drew out her sword. One wolf rushed across the river to meet her head on. She was ready for him, but she didn't notice the beast that rushed to her right. He collided with her his teeth going into her shoulder. She let out a scream and grabbed her sword to stab the wolf. The pressure instantly released. Rogue had charged it and slammed his front hooves into the wolf. The stallion twisted violently as one had jumped on his back. Now they were surrounded.

'Where the hell is Dane?' she thought. They stepped in closer, and finally one lunged. Ari twisted her sword in front, and struck the wolf through his middle. He lay now on the ground struggling with life. They were growling low now angry she killed a pack mate and was still breathing. Gripping the hilt of her sword tightly she wondered what to do. Miraculously Dane showed up. The wolves stopped and sniffed the air. The hairs on their backs were raised. One by one they slinked away into the depths of the forest. Ari was fuming. Lord or not where was Dane? She turned to face him to give him a piece of her mind when he strolled up to her right shoulder inspecting it.

"Well you are lucky, it isn't that deep, but it will need to be cleaned and bandaged."

"Humph, thanks but I could care less about my wounds. Where were you?" Ari questioned gripping her sword's hilt. Turning, he pointed to the direction of a few trees.

"So you saw the whole thing?" she said bitterly.

"Yes, I wanted to see if you could take care of yourself, seeing that you are a neutral," he explained.

"Sorry if I don't forgive you right away!" Ari shouted. Going back to the river she snatched some cloth from her saddle bags. The wound wasn't bad, but it still was gross. Dipping the rag into the water she began to clean up. She winced as she pressed down on the bite marks. "Ouch!" she exclaimed. Dane was kneeling beside her now.

"Here let me help you"

"Um, no that's okay," Ari replied.

"Why not?"

"Because I can do this just fine."

"Stop arguing and let me help you."

"No, really I can do this just fine, besides we are wasting time by not cleaning the wound. We are supposed to be at Ryou's dojo," she said. With that remark Dane gave up to let Ari finish. When she finally did they returned to their traveling.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: The Neutral was created by me and so are the characters. I kind lied about how Chapter 2 would be longer, but this one for sure will be!**

_**Recap: "Here let me help you"**_

"_**Um, no that's okay," Ari replied.**_

"_**Why not?"**_

"_**Because I can do this just fine."**_

"_**Stop arguing and let me help you."**_

"_**No, really I can do this just fine, besides we are wasting time by not cleaning the wound. We are supposed to be at Ryou's dojo," she said. With that remark Dane gave up to let Ari finish. When she finally did they returned to their traveling.**_

Taiga sat peacefully up against the wall as he and Ryou waited for Ari and hopefully Dane. Lord Ryou hadn't made any type of acknowledgements to him since Ari left.

"Why don't ya just confess as to why you were trespassing on our lands?" Taiga asked.

"Because, I never did such a thing. I am a lord of high standards, and the Domain of Rialta means little to my kingdom," Ryou answered.

"How can you sit there and deny everything?"

"How can you sit there and blame me without reason?"

The two went back and forth until Ryou caught sight of Ari. "It seems she was able to locate Lord Dane. Good." Ryou exited the dojo and stood on the huge wooden porch made of dark wood. The steps led down unto a stone pathway. The two men greeted one another by slightly bowing their heads.

'As long as they don't kill each other I'll be ok,' Ari thought. She rushed up the steps leaving her horse behind. Before she could enter into Lord Ryou's dojo he stopped her.

"Why is your shoulder red?" he questioned while glancing over at Lord Dane with a suspicious look.

"You think I harmed her?" Dane said disbelievingly.

"It wouldn't slip past you," Ryou affirmed.

"That _isn't_ what happened," Ari intervened. "I was attacked by a pack of wolves, unless he can control them, he didn't attack me," she continued.

"I apologize Lord Dane that I accused you, but we have other problems to deal with," Ryou exclaimed.

"I agree," Dane replied. Ari sighted in relief when the two lords agreed on something. Just as they were about to enter the dojo a man dressed in the Eastern Domain's uniform approached Ryou.

"You're supposed to be on patrol to the South. Why are you here?" Ryou questioned.

The man simply uttered "Invasion in the…south," and fell forward. A lone arrow was lodge deep into his back, and had pierced his heart.

"What?" Ryou yelled. "I'm sorry Lord Dane our affairs will have to wait."

"I will go with you," Ari informed him. "Will you go with us Lord Dane?"

"Pff, no…these lands are not mine, he is no friend, and this problem only belongs to him," Dane answered.

"Girl, if you wish to follow me then stop talking," Ryou growled. He was now riding a blood bay mare. She had a single white stripe, and four coronets. Ryou turned towards Dane "I expect you gone and back in your lands when I return." Turning his horse he galloped in the southeastern direction of his domain. Ari gave a nod to Lord Dane before galloping after Ryou.

**On the borders of Atla and the Southern Domain of Shonia**

Black eyes glared into the bright red and yellow flames that engulfed the fallen village. He wanted to prove his power by killing whoever he wanted to. It just so happened a small village was in his way. Soon the Southern Domain would be his, and no one would ever forget his name.

**Normal**

Ari gasped as she witnessed huge flames coming from a small village. 'This isn't good' she thought. They rode straight towards it until something caught her eye. A shadowed figure upon a horse could be seen. The flames were behind him, and his identity hidden. She stared at him for the longest time.

"Ari! C'mon!" Ryou roared snapping her out of her daze. When she turned back to look at the dark horseman he was gone.

Nothing much was left of the village, or the villager. As they ventured deeper through the charred remnants a heavy silence fell upon them. "Search for survivors," Ryou coldly ordered. Ari dismounted and tried to find anyone. No one was spared, not even the children. A voice called out from one of the collapsed huts.

"Over here!" Ari rushed in that direction. It was a boy, a little older than her underneath the debris. Ryou also went in that direction pulling him out of the rubble. Kneeling beside him Ari lifted his head. He winced in obvious pain.

"Who did this?" Ryou asked in haste.

"I don't know. I didn't ugh recognize him. He came out of nowhere along with a few other warriors."

"Was he from one of the other domains?" Ari inquired.

"N-no, I don't think so." He weakly replied.

"What direction then did he return to? Did you notice?" Ryou continued.

He went unanswered however. Ryou quickly shot up from his position. His eyes held fierce vengeance for his people. "Go into the Southern Domain and find out who rules it. I don't think the young lord would do something like this" he speculated.

"Do you think someone else reigns over the South now?" she questioned.

"Find that out for me Ari." It seemed as if he pleaded for her help.

"Ryou, I'm going to figure out what is going, don't worry," she reassured him. When he didn't respond, Ari departed from Ryou and the Eastern Domain of Atla.

Ari stood on a small, rocky hill overlooking the Eastern and Southern Lands' borders. She had already taken the time to prepare herself for whatever she would face. Ryou had commanded her as neutral to confront the new Lord of Shonia. As ominous as the lord might sound the South was covered in some rock, but also contained beautiful forests, and vast open plains.

The plains were the first places she'd have to pass through which was also didn't want to get attacked on. Coming out of her thoughts she nudged Rogue down the rocky slope and onto flat, even ground. The barren rock was enough to make her to feel tired and thirsty because there wasn't green life anywhere in sight.

Leaving the barren landscape she continued traveling, and eventually entered where she met the plains when she noticed a small figure. As she got closer she could make out a young girl. She was lying on her side facing away from her. She had to be at least twelve years old. What was she doing out here?

Ari had gotten down, and gently turned her over. Looking at her hand it was red. The girl had a long gash running down her side. She was very dirty and scraped all over.

"What happened to you?" Ari murmured. She then pushed the girl's black hair out of the way to see if she had any head wounds, yet she found none. Ari checked the rest of her and found nothing else major. She placed the younger girl in the saddle in front of her. Now she'd have to find shelter before night fell. Ari embarked further into the vast plains hoping to come across a village. After a couple of hours later one appeared into her vision.

'Good now maybe we can get you some help,' Ari thought.

She carefully dismounted carrying the girl on her back. "Hello?" Ari called out. Not a soul answered. "Where are the villagers?" she wondered. "I guess we will stay in here then," she spoke to the unconscious girl. Entering one of the huts she lay the girl down gently. Ari packed everything for the day in the empty abode. The home she was in was close to the grove of trees which were close to the border of Andras, the Western Domain.

The hut had a small fenced in area with a cover for Rogue.

As the young girl slept Ari decided to gather water to clean the wounded child. Washing her was easy, now for the hard part. Ari found some nearby herbs and ground them into a type of paste. She then took the rag and rubbed it all over the girl's side. It was a type of disinfectant to help her heal. The young girl stirred from her sleep because pressing on the wound had caused her some pain. However, she was too out of it to remain conscious. Ari began to examine the gash. Luckily, it wasn't deep, and need not be stitched up. She noticed the girl's face was sweating so placed a cool rag on her forehead.

Leaving the girl Ari left the hut to go and take a bath. It wasn't yet nighttime, but she also needed to cook supper for the two of them. Hopefully, someone might return to give her some direction as to what exactly happened to the missing villagers.

She returned back to the shelter with firewood in tow. The fire pit was in the center of the hut in a dug in hole surrounded by raised up walls. She next began cooking a hot stew for the two of them. The smell wafted throughout the small home and created a warm atmosphere. Pouring some broth in a cup she found she knelt down beside the child. She gently shook her. The girl didn't wake, and Ari tilted the cup against her lips. Slowly Ari fed the exhausted girl.

'With any luck, you'll be awake tomorrow,' she thought. After Ari ate she extinguished the small fire, and took her place across from the girl with her back against the wall. Her vigil would last all night, because she dared not go to sleep in a deserted village of a foreign land.

Early that morning Ari was "awakened" from her daze to a clatter outside. She immediately was outside the small house. Nothing was in the front until she heard a small squeal. She ran to the side to see Rogue rearing at a young boy of thirteen. She quietly snuck up behind him and pulled him to the ground.

"Who are you?" Ari questioned.

"Uh, uh, I-im Oks, and I came to get my friend!" he bravely exclaimed.

"You planned on stealing _my_ horse too?" Ari prodded.

"Umm, n-no," he lied.

"Is your friend the girl with the black hair?" He nodded his answer. "Well she's still asleep because she was attacked by something," Ari explained. He averted his gaze away from her.

'Oh yeah, he knows what's going on,' She thought.

Changing the subject she sustained asking him questions. "I'm Ari. What were you doing out here _by yourself_ Oks?"

"I told you already! I came to get my friend!"

"Why is she important?" Ari pressed. He blushed.

"No reason," he lied again, because he was twitching now.

"If you don't want to tell me then that's okay. But…you're staying with me until she is able to wake up," she declared.

"O-ok," he meekly responded. Ari turned her back on him to see the young girl trembling on her feet clutching the fencepost.

"Maris!" he shouted. He ran to her and held her up for support. Ari advanced the two younger kids.

"Let's go back inside; you're way too weak to be up."

Once they were in the hut Oks helped Maris back to bed. Maris smiled weakly at Oks.

"Thank you," she whispered.

Putting his hand behind his head he blushed and said, "Aw, it's nothin'."

It didn't take Maris long to fall asleep. "Here eat this. I know you must be hungry Oks." Ari smiled at him. A loud grumble answered her, and he snatched the food without hesitation.

"Thanks!" he exclaimed happily while spewing out food. Ari just laughed. Oks collapsed next to a snoozing Maris. Ari continued her watch over them. She would ask questions after they had their sleep.

I hope this chapter was better. Thanks, and please review.


End file.
